


confessions from a drowsy dan

by pennn



Series: the confessions series [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennn/pseuds/pennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a habit of saying things out loud without thinking about it when he's mostly asleep.<br/>Consequence?<br/>He accidentally tells Phil he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions from a drowsy dan

**Author's Note:**

> hello (again)  
> thanks for clicking into this fic  
> i'm not entirely happy with it, but it's decent and i thought why not post it?  
> so here it is  
> the second one shot of the confessions series  
> hope you enjoy reading this!  
> comment, kudos, tell me what you think!
> 
> Pen x

‘Dan?’

The house was still and quiet—which was rather unusual. Dan hated the quiet. Whenever Phil went out, Dan either turned on the TV or the radio, but usually he tended to blare music from the speakers as loudly as he could, just so there would be some noise.

And yet, the house was completely silent.

Putting down his keys, Phil made his way towards the lounge. He knew it was where Dan would most likely be—the sofa crease was his best friend’s favourite spot in the house after all.

Best friend. Phil loved the word, yet loathed it at the same time. Phil knew for a fact that he felt something else for his friend—something more, something that made the title ‘best friend’ simply not enough.

Phil shook his head, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind.

“Dan?” Phil called out, poking his head into the lounge. A small smile broke out on his face. There he was, the brown haired boy, completely lodged in his sofa crease, a laptop perched on his outstretched legs. His eyes were shut, lips slightly parted, softly snoring.

Phil wanted to kiss him.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t do that to Dan.

Sighing, he picked up Dan’s laptop and brought it to his bedside table. After he had gotten ready for bed himself, he pulled back Dan’s covers, turned on the fairy lights, and made his way back to the lounge, where the younger lad was still fast asleep.

Steadying himself, he picked Dan up in his arms and carried him, bridal style, down the hallway into Dan’s room, gently placing him under the covers. He was about to turn off the fairy lights when Dan started mumbling his name.

‘Yes, Dan?’

‘Mm…’ Dan hummed, turning in his sleep. ‘Why are you so far away?’

‘But I’m standing right next to you!’ Phil protested, chuckling. ‘Better?’ he asked, sitting on his bed. Dan was being too cute for his own good, Phil thought, as he ran his hands through Dan’s soft, cropped hair. His grin only grew as Dan snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist.

‘I’m here now, so what’s up?’

‘Got something to tell you.’ he mumbled, burying his face deeper into Phil’s thigh.

‘Hmm?’

‘Mm. I love you, Philly.’ Dan confessed, followed by a soft snore, leaving Phil sitting there, shell-shocked.

Dan loves him.

_Dan loves him._

Does Dan even know what he just said?

 

Phil must have fallen asleep, for when he opened his eyes, he found himself being stared at by no one other than Dan Howell himself.

‘Phil…? Why are you in my bed?’ he asked, a curious look in his sleepy brown eyes.

‘I…I…um…accidentally fell asleep here.’ Phil replied, gulping. ‘I found you asleep on the couch when I came home last night, so I carried you and put you to bed. Then you said—‘ he stopped, eyes widening at the memory.

‘What did I say?’

Phil raised his eyes and looked into Dan’s. ‘You don’t remember?’

‘Of course I don’t. I wouldn’t be asking you if I did, you spork. I was practically sleep-talking!’

‘Oh.’

There was silence.

‘So? What did I say?’ Dan pressed, staring intently at Phil.

Phil took in a deep breath.

‘You said you loved me.’

He felt the way Dan tense up. He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He saw the way Dan averted his eyes, not daring to even glimpse at him.

‘I know you’re joking. Don’t worry, nothing’s changed.’ Phil forced a smile, praying that it won’t look too fake. ‘Want some breakfast? I can make pancakes. I think we still have some pancake mixture left. Or do you fancy waffles? Or just OJ and eggs? OJ and eggs sound good, don’t they? I mean…’

‘Phil.’ Dan tried, but he continued blabbering, pacing around the room.

‘…are the healthier option, right? But I’m in a pancake mood right now. Do you…’

‘Phil.’

‘...anime at the same time? We haven’t watched Attack on Titan—‘

‘PHIL!’ Dan shouted, and Phil whipped his head towards him, his blue eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar. Dan ran his long, lean fingers through his bed hair, and sighed heavily.

‘I’m sorry…’ Phil whispered, his eyes downcast.

‘Nonononono, Phil, don’t be sorry. You just need to calm down a bit. You were babbling again.’

He paused and reached for Phil’s hand, which Phil reluctantly accepted. Dan’s hand was warm and soft, strong and sure—Phil felt his breath catch in his throat as Dan slowly interlocked their fingers, then bringing their hands to his mouth then gently, delicately, pressed his lips to the back of Phil’s hand.

Phil had never seen this side of Dan before. This affectionate, lovey-dovey side—Phil’s heart was about to burst.

‘I know it may seem a bit weird. Not to mention it being sudden—very sudden, to be honest. But I mean it wholeheartedly when I say I do love you. And you should know by now it’s in a more than ‘best friend’ way. It’s okay if you don’t accept me—hell, I don’t even know if you like me that way, or just in a friend way, but I don’t care. I want you to know.’

Phil was sure he was going to cry. But he didn’t. He just stared at Dan, speechless.

‘Can I kiss you?’

Phil vaguely recalled nodding his head, and the next thing he knew, Dan’s lips were on his—gentle, soft, warm.

And it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you guys enjoyed reading that.  
> thanks a hugee bunch for reading it :)  
> it's not as great as the first of the series, but eh  
> until next time! 
> 
> Pen x


End file.
